


i showed up at your party

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: the only thing i wanna do is make it up to you. (seblaine vidlet.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 9





	i showed up at your party

**Author's Note:**

> song: "betty (the long pond studio sessions)" by taylor swift


End file.
